User talk:BlackJackPack
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fluminox 1.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Why? Is there any particular reason why you don't talk and half your edits don't seem to add anything? I'm curious, and I'd like it if the everyone would interact a bit more. Authorofsurvival (talk) 20:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) With repsect, I'd like an anwser, the first Griefers on this site had similar actions, and if you keep going without an explanation, you might be eligible for a ban. Authorofsurvival (talk) 03:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello,BlackJackPack. I see you have been editing a lot. :) I think what Author is asking for is a reason why most of your edits are minor revisions. I hope you enjoy being here and hope to stay into the future.--Toa Matau Explanation Sorry, but I don't talk much, I intend to fix up/add character pages first, but some take long than others, so I just end up changing other pages. I'm just trying to do as much as I can, when ever I can to make this wikia better & more interesting. I know what this wikia went through, and I've seen the other 2 CHIMA wikis, they have more users, but I still choose to stay in this one, so this wiki could gain more users and be the best CHIMA wiki. If you look at all 3 wikis, the other 2 are quite similar to one another, and even when they have so many users, their pages still are as good as the ones we have now. Plus I haven't don't anything wrong, I don't take credit for things I haven't made. So, I hope you guys can understand. BlackJackPack (talk) 20:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for responding. :) I will also say you did nothing wrong (in my opinion). Although not responding can sometimes lead to problems. :) Can you link me to the other Chima wikis? Let me know if you need any help editing or encounter any problems.--Toa Matau Ah, thanks for clarifying, I've seen a lot, and can very paranoid at times. I understand now, thanks.Authorofsurvival (talk) 01:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Set Pages I see you picked up the decesion for sets, good job! Of note is that we need pages for most of the sets, as we don't have any vehicle pages for the first year. I do like your layout though. Authorofsurvival (talk) 21:24, September 29, 2014 (UTC)